Robot Masters
'Robot Masters '''are advanced robots that serve as the bosses of the Classic Mega Man series. In the beginning, six Robot Masters were created by Dr. Light and his colleague Dr. Wily to head special construction projects. However, the jealous Dr. Wily - tired of the lack of appreciation compared to Light - decided to steal the original six Masters and reprogram them to serve him. Turned into deadly fighting machines, the Robot Masters began launching attacks across Monstropolis as Dr. Wily commanded that the governments of the world surrender to him. Thanks to the valiant efforts of Mega Man, the Masters were defeated and Dr. Wily's scheme was ruined. Though the original six only made occasional non-canon game appearances after the first Mega Man game, they have made several appearances in manga and comics which have depicted them as being restored to their original programming by Dr. Light, and have even helped Mega Man in future battles against Dr. Wily. Since the first game, Dr. Wily has created/stolen dozens of his own Robot Masters with which to destroy Mega Man and conquer the world. Each Master has their own special abilities to give them an edge in combat, and Mega Man's Copy Chip allows him to steal some of these abilities so that he can battle other Robot Masters with less difficulty. List of Robot Masters Mega Man *DLN-00A Time Man* *DLN-00B Oil Man* *DLN-003 Cut Man *DLN-004 Guts Man *DLN-005 Ice Man *DLN-006 Bomb Man *DLN-007 Fire Man *DLN-008 Elec Man ''The "DLN" in the robots' serial numbers stands for "Doctor Light Number", indicating that the robot was created by Dr. Light. In Japan, Dr. Light is called Dr. Right, so the initial L is changed to R. *Time Man and Oil Man do not appear in the original Mega Man; they make their appearance in the game's HD remake, Mega Man Powered Up. Mega Man 2 *DWN-009 Metal Man *DWN-010 Air Man *DWN-011 Bubble Man *DWN-012 Quick Man *DWN-013 Crash Man *DWN-014 Flash Man *DWN-015 Heat Man *DWN-016 Wood Man "DWN" stands for "Doctor Wily Number", indicating that the robot was created by Dr. Wily. Mega Man 3 *DWN-017 Needle Man *DWN-018 Magnet Man *DWN-019 Gemini Man *DWN-020 Hard Man *DWN-021 Top Man *DWN-022 Snake Man *DWN-023 Spark Man *DWN-024 Shadow Man Mega Man 4 *DWN-025 Bright Man *DWN-026 Toad Man *DWN-027 Drill Man *DWN-028 Pharoah Man *DWN-029 Ring Man *DWN-030 Dust Man *DWN-031 Dive Man *DWN-032 Skull Man Even though the Mega Man 4 Robot Masters were created by Dr. Mikhail Cossack, the Global Robotics Union has registered them as Wily Numbers since they were working for Dr. Wily at the time. Technically, their serial code should be "DCN". Mega Man 5 *DWN-033 Gravity Man *DWN-034 Wave Man *DWN-035 Stone Man *DWN-036 Gyro Man *DWN-037 Star Man *DWN-038 Charge Man *DWN-039 Napalm Man *DWN-040 Crystal Man Mega Man 6 *DWN-041 Blizzard Man *DWN-042 Centaur Man *DWN-043 Flame Man *DWN-044 Knight Man *DWN-045 Plant Man *DWN-046 Tomahawk Man *DWN-047 Wind Man *DWN-048 Yamato Man The Mega Man 6 Robot Masters were not actually created by Dr. Wily, but by various of other roboticists of different countries. However, they re listed as Wily Numbers by the Global Robotics Union due to them working, albeit not willingly, with Dr. Wily. As such their true serial number are unknown. Mega Man 7 *DWN-049 Freeze Man *DWN-050 Junk Man *DWN-051 Burst Man *DWN-052 Cloud Man *DWN-053 Spring Man *DWN-054 Slash Man *DWN-055 Shade Man *DWN-056 Turbo Man Mega Man 8 *DWN-057 Tengu Man *DWN-058 Astro Man *DWN-059 Sword Man *DWN-060 Clown Man *DWN-061 Search Man *DWN-062 Frost Man *DWN-063 Grenade Man *DWN-064 Aqua Man Mega Man & Bass *KGN-001 Dynamo Man *KGN-002 Cold Man *KGN-003 Ground Man *KGN-004 Pirate Man *KGN-005 Burner Man *KGN-006 Magic Man "KGN" stands for "King Group Number", meaning that all the Robot Masters in Mega Man & Bass were working for the robot warrior King (aside from Tengu Man and Astro Man from Mega Man 8, who had been rebuilt by King using stolen data from the Robot Museum). Mega Man 9 *DLN-065 Concrete Man *DLN-066 Tornado Man *DLN-067 Splash Woman *DLN-068 Plug Man *DLN-069 Jewel Man *DLN-070 Hornet Man *DLN-071 Magma Man *DLN-072 Galaxy Man Mega Man 10 *DWN-073 Blade Man *DWN-074 Pump Man *DWN-075 Commando Man *DWN-076 Chill Man *DWN-077 Sheep Man *DWN-078 Strike Man *DWN-079 Nitro Man *DWN-080 Solar Man The Mega Man 10 Robot Masters are listed as Wily Number due to them working under Wily. They were actually created by different companies/roboticists. Mega Man 11 * DWN-081 Block Man * DWN-082 Fuse Man * DWN-083 Blast Man * DWN-084 Acid Man * DWN-085 Tundra Man * DWN-086 Torch Man * DWN-087 Impact Man * DWN-088 Bounce Man Oddly, the Mega Man 11 Robot Masters were built by Dr. Light but are designated with the serial code DWN. This may be because they're working for Wily and were reprogrammed to do so, unlike the ones in Mega Man 9 who were simply tricked into working with him, under the impression that he was actually a good man, while the rest of the world was led to believe they had gone rogue completely of their own accord.Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Robot Organizations Category:Labour Robots Category:War Machines Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animated Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Manga Characters